Question: Reduce to simplest form. $-\dfrac{7}{8}+\left(-\dfrac{1}2\right)=$
$=-{\dfrac{7 }{8}} - {\dfrac{1\cdot4}{2\cdot4}}$ $=-{\dfrac{7}{8}}-{\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $=-\dfrac{11}8$ or $-1\dfrac38$